


“Every time we think we’re safe we’re not”

by Taggedshowbrowan



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I hate myself cause I suck at writing fan fics, and some other ships - Freeform, ashlisia, comment for feedback, hulurenew, hulurenewt@gged, little browan, love y’all, or au, or whatever you call it, season 4, some information may be wrong, this is placed in s4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggedshowbrowan/pseuds/Taggedshowbrowan
Summary: This story takes place in season 4. It is about how they recover from the shit the zoo and the empties put them thru and what could come nextAnd maybe Rowan was right...every time they think they are safe they’re not......





	“Every time we think we’re safe we’re not”

Rowan’s POV

*RING RING*  
“Ugh, is it already school?”  
*RING RING*  
“Just let me sleep one more minute”  
*RING RING RING RING*  
“ROWAN CLOSE YOUR FUCKING ALARM” Trevor screamed from his room  
“TREVOR LANGUAGE” Trevor’s dad screamed from the bathroom.

 

This is actually starting to feel normal. We’re kinda like a family now. Even tho Brie isn’t here so often. She doesn’t have a own room here cause she’s old enough to have her own place. So she sleeps at my room when she’s visiting. But besides that the family is kind of okay. Our parents aren’t home that often. And Trevor and I are really close now. Sometimes at night when my nightmares are haunting me I go to Trevor and ask him if I can sleep with him in his room and he always accepts. So we sleep beside each other in his bed and it just feels more safe than sleeping alone in my room. And then we have Trevors alcohol problems. He clearly doesn’t want me to ask much about that but something is bothering him I just know that. But he’s not drinking anymore and I’m really proud of him. 

I closed my alarm and got up. I went to the bathroom cause Trevor’s dad were done there. I washed my face and was going to brush my teeth. Trevor came in the bathroom to also brush his teeth. We were done and we talked a bit about school on our way to the kitchen. When we came to the kitchen we realized that our parents had already eaten. My mom were doing the dishes while Trevor’s dad cleaned the table. 

“Oh I’ll leave the things on the table for you two” Trevor’s dad said when he realized that we haven’t eaten yet. Me and Trevor made our way to sit down and eat. 

“Honey I’m coming home earlier tonight than usual cause we don’t have so much work to do at my job so when is your shift done?” Trevors dad said while kissing my mom on the cheek.  
Me and Trevor gave each other a disgusted face. Its really hard to see our parent being like that.  
“Oh great cause my shift is done by 6 pm.” My mom said  
“Perfect. I’ll come pick you up. Then we can let Rowan and Trevor go to their friends or something” Trevor’s dad said in a disgustingly romantic way to annoy me and Trev. 

“Yes that would be fun” my mom responded smiling. I looked over at Trevor who looked down and shook his head.  
“Actually me and Rowan are going to Brandon’s place” Trevor said and our parents frowned. He never mentioned this. Wait? He says that so we’ll get away from our disgusting romantic parents. Smart plan Trev  
“Yup. He invited us so we’re gonna have a sleepover.” I said and Trevor nodded  
“How do you know Brandon Rowan?” My mom asked  
“Yea I’ve never seen you two together” Trevor’s dad said.  
“No I know him, he’s my friend” I said before thinking. Trevor looked at me kinda surprised Wait. Is Brandon my friend? It feels weird. “Friends”. Would Brandon call me his friend. What are we really? Omg I’m thinking too much about that  
“Okay great. Then we’ll have fun tonight” Trevor dad said kissing my mom  
“Eww please get a room” Trevor said and our parents laughed  
“Okay let’s go honey. I’ll drive you. Have fun at Brandon’s and take care of eachother” Trevor’s dad said and our parents left  
“So how are we going to avoid our parents now?” I asked  
“I’ve already said. We’re going to Brandon’s” he said  
“Really. But do you really think that’s a good idea. That we just appear. I mean you know his dad” I said  
“No, his dad isn’t home. I was going to actually hang out there cause this is one of Brandon’s limited chances to be home alone. But there is no chance that I will leave you here with those two” Trevor said. And I laughed.  
“That’s nice of you Trev but I don’t think it’s a good idea. I should just stay home. I could go to Elisia’s but Jakes there and it’s really awkward between us right now. I feel so bad for him but I can’t help that I don’t love him as much as I did before” I said looking down  
“So..you like Brandon now?” Trevor said looking down  
“What? No! Of course not.” I lied and Trevor looked at me. Waiting for me to say the truth  
“Fine I don’t know. We haven’t talked about us, or we haven’t talked at all since that day he told me he was going to boarding school.” I said  
“Well I think you should or you probably have to talk to him because you can’t keep avoiding him. Or your feelings. Trust me. I KNOW that’s impossible.” He said and I looked down  
“Well what should I say. Hi I know I ruined your life and you ruined mine but I have the most stupidest feelings for you” I said  
“Rowan THAT is totally not stupid. That’s called “enemies to lovers” and those sorts of relationships are always the ones that win” he said and I looked at him questioning  
“Just because I look stupid doesn’t mean I am. I read books okay?” He said and I laughed.  
“Fine I’ll try talk to him” I said and he looked down nodding. Something was wrong I could see it  
“Are you Okay?” I said gripping his arm. And he looked at me and smiled  
“Yea of course I’m okay” he looked into my eyes but something was missing in his eyes. He’s never going to tell me what it is but I’m going to find out what it is. We ate our breakfast and went to school. I was surprised he actually came to school but it’s great that he did. He worried me for a bit when he said he didn’t give a shit about college. I mean he still has a future after school. He can’t live at his parents house his whole life. He has to get a job, maybe a girlfriend and build up his life. He may ditch school sometimes.But I know that’s he’s actually a great student. He just has to show it more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry cause I suck at writing. I just felt like I wanted to fill a bit of fanfic story’s abt season 4. I honestly got my motivation from https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt . Y’all should really read her story cause its👌👌👌😍😍😭😭😭
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this thing. I hope I have the power to continue with this and if u wanna comment that would be great cause feedbacks gives me the most of my motivation so I don’t know if u care or maybe no one is reading this part but anyways I love y’all and imma try and update Asap❤️❤️❤️❤️😁😁


End file.
